wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vincent
Vincent is a bizarre purple Nightwing who appears in the fanfiction Five Nights at Freddy's. He was once a security guard at the restaurant, but was caught after a murder and sent to prison. But after no evidence was found that it was really him, he was released and vowed revenge. Spoiler Alert History Vincent's childhood was not a good one. His father left his mother before he was even hatched and his mother often took her anger out on him, beating him and treating him incredibly cruelly. Once he joined school, the trouble only got worse. He was a social outcast, always being made fun of by the other dragonets. He was often teased for his vibrant purple scales and was bullied in the halls. He became antisocial and distant towards everyone because of this. It wasn't until he was 14 years of age that he finally made a friend, a female Seawing named Ashley. He was awkward and clumsy at first whenever he was around her, but he eventually warmed up to her, even beginning to love her. She was only one dragon he ever opened his heart to. They began to date and on one dark night when he was taking her home, they were attacked by a group of dragons from their school. They kidnapped the two and took them to a warehouse near the shipping port. Vincent was blindfolded and tied up against a chair, thrashing violently, eventually loosening the blindfold, only to see Ashley in a bloodied heap on the ground. He managed to snap the rope holding him and ran for the door, being pursued by his kidnappers. He managed to escape unscathed, but not mentally. His mental scars were deep and he grew hateful and angry at nearly everything. A year later, Vincent had finally had enough. He found a young Sandwing dragonet alone in front of Fredwing's Family Diner and took out all his anger and bottled emotions on him, resulting in the dragonet's death. Once the first Freddy Fazwing's Pizza restaurant opened, he talked the manager into giving him the watchman's job. He later went on to trick Jeremy Fitzjereld's father and uncle into wearing the spring lock animatronic suits and they were crushed to death. He dressed in the original Springtrap suit from Fredwing's Family Diner. Using his disguise, he lured five dragonets backstage, with promises of meeting the animatronic band, only to kill them. Though he was caught, he was released a few years later and began to plan his revenge. He didn't appear back at the restaurant until its third location. He returned with intentions of dismantling the animatronics to end his mental torture, which was a result of the guilt he felt for killing the dragonets. He succeeded in taking the animatronics apart, only to unleash the spirits of the dragonets he killed. The spirits chased him and eventually cornered him in an empty storage room, save an old tattered Sandwing suit, Springtrap. Panicking and fearing for his life, Vincent tried to hide in the Springtrap suit to fool the ghosts. He laughed at the ghosts, thinking his plan had worked, only for the gears and spring locks in the suit to malfunction, brutally killing him as the gears and springs slice and crush him to death. For 30 years, his body remains in the suit, for his soul is trapped inside and can't leave it behind. WIP Personality Vincent's personality is like a mixed bag, no one ever know what they're going to end up getting. He is often cold and distant to most, but he is especially aggressive towards dragonets, being teased by them for most of his childhood. He doesn't have a particular affinity towards anyone and pretty much hates just about everything around him, even using trickery and framing others to remain undiscovered. He is really more of a misunderstood character, not knowing how to channel his emotions in a good way, and so, takes it out on others. He feels immense regret and guilt after his murders, and considers suicide nearly daily, just hoping to finally make it all end. Description "A strange, lean, violet-colored Nightwing..." With rich violet scales as shiny as amethysts, Vincent is truly a sight to behold. A skinny and gawkily built dragonet, he has matured into a lean, muscular young adult. The white spines down his back are especially narrow and shorter than normal, as are his horns. His deep purple wings sport no star markings, as most Nightwings have. His chin is covered in bristle-like scales. He almost always has his hair pulled up into a loose half ponytail that hangs down along his neck. His bright lilac eyes often glitter with malice and hatred for those who have done him wrong and he usually wears a wide grin on his face, filled with pearl-white teeth. He wears a deep violet button-down shirt with a golden badge on it, and a pair of jeans of the same color. Trivia *He was originally going to be a Rainwing. *He was going to be mentally insane in some early phases of development. *He wasn't going to return to the restaurant after the murders. *He wasn't going to feel guilt for the murders. *He was originally going to kill Jeremy Fitzjerald's father and uncle himself. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters